There exist a number of commercially available cut, strip and wrap tools. Their use is for wire-wrapping electrical conductors about a terminal post typically mounted on terminals, connectors, terminal boards or printed circuit boards for mounting electrical components. In use, the operator loads an insulated wire into a wire receiving cavity in the front end face of a rotatable wrapping bit surrounded by a fixed sleeve mounted on a gun-type electrical or pneumatic hand tool, pushes the wire through a wire slot on the bit until it exits from a window at the sleeve rear, then pulls the wire into a notch at the sleeve front end, pushes the tool onto the terminal, which enters a terminal receiving bore in the bit, and then presses the gun trigger. This causes the bit to rotate within the sleeve, pulling the wire free end back through the tool. In this process, a cutter in the sleeve window cuts the wire end to define a predetermined wire length, and an insulation stripper on the bit close to its end face strips off the insulation, and the resultant bare wire is wrapped around the terminal. Various sleeve and bit configurations have been patented. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,932; 4,329,777; and 4,380,111 are examples of several configurations.
The known tools exhibit various drawbacks. As examples, some of the known tools do not readily permit loading of the wire from either the right or left side; cutting of the wire is not always optimum, which sometimes distorts the conductor shape at the cut end; the insulation is not always cut all the way around before the stripping action.